Verge Of Breaking: HetaOni
by TaMaCHI iNsAnITY
Summary: Sort of based off the RPG game HetaOni. Italy and his friends enter a strange house, in order to look for everyone else. But what happens when they all start being attacked and Italy is oddly calm about it? Can the break out of the house, or suffer the same fate as others before them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is a new idea I had after I watched HetaOni walkthrough and I was really annoyed with the ending, so here is what might be my version of HetaOni, enjoy :3**_

_**-Tamachi**_

* * *

_**I do not own HetaOni, all rights go towards its original owner.**_

* * *

Prologue

_"Japan…"_

_"China…France…..Russia…."_

_"Britain…..America…Canada….."_

_"Prussia….and…G-Germany…"_

_"You, took them all away from me. Just so you could feel whole again!? But guess what? I've won! But why, me of all people. Why was it me!? Why did you spare me? Take me back! I want one more chance! I want to save them take me back! Take me back! TAKE ME BACK NOW!"_


	2. Chapter 1: The House No One Should Enter

**_Chapter One: The House No One Should Enter_**

"Ve~ So this is the house huh?" The small Italian said, somehow jumping up and down with excitement.

The Japanese man looked at him with some confusion. "Hai, this is the place."

The white haired Prussian man stepped forward. "Hey, it looks pretty awesome! What do you think West?"

The tall German man stood behind the rest and looked up. He wasn't usually someone who would be scared of a place like this, but something was off about this house. "Can't we just look at it from the inside and then just go?"

"But Germany, America and the others are already inside." Japan said walking towards the door.

"Yeah West, calm down. We're just going to see if they're okay, they haven't replied to any of our messages."

"I know that bu-"

"Ve~ Come on Germany! Don't worry, we will just find them and then leave!" Italy said jumping up happily and grabbing onto Germany's arm. The Japanese man, noticed a strange squeak to the Italian's voice.

Japan brushed it off as something as his imagination and followed the others into the house.

"Wow, it has some sort of creepy..." Prussia said looking down the long hallway of the stairs catching a glimpse of a sort of Japanese styled room.

"Ve~ But it is, really interesting right?" Italy said, staying close to Germany who seemed uneasy about the whole soft creaking of the wooden floorboards above their heads.

**_CRASH_**

"Germany it's a ghost!" Italy said jumping into the German's arms as a crash was heard in the distance.

"Calm down, it's not like there is a ghost or anything, where is your common sense?" Japan said walking towards the room the crash came from.

"Be careful Japan!" Prussia called out as the Japanese man walked into the next room.

**_****** A/N: This is where my first change comes in, I'm not writing Japan finding the plate, instead I'm taking a different turn******_**

"Italy, please let go of me." Germany said trying to detach the Italian off him.

"Ve~ Sorry Germany!" He said letting go and looking around, with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"It's like Japan said, there is no source of a ghost here, when he gets back we'll find those damn losers then head back and tell everyone how unaweso-" Prussia started saying before a door slamming open from the Japanese styled room, made him turn around.

"What the hell is that!" Germany said as he heard Italy, somewhat breathing faster, just as he was about to ask the Italian if he was okay, the creature moved towards the group, surprising everyone by going straight for Italy.

The German acted fast, by grabbing his small friend and moving him out the way just in time, running straight for the door, only to find it locked.

"We have to run somewhere West! Let's just go!" Prussia shouted running upstairs, Germany and Italy followed close behind, only one of them aware that the creatures fun was just beginning.

"It was just a plate, I better be careful." Japan muttered as he carefully took a piece of the shard.

"I don't know why I would need it though, but I have a feeling I should keep it."

Japan wrapped the shard in cloth that was lying in the kitchen and went back to where the others were waiting for him to get back.

"It was just a plate, it fell do-" the Japanese man started say but looked around to see that his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"So, they left after all? …..How regrettable….." He mumbled walking over the door, turning the knob to find it was lock.

'Strange, I thought it would was unlocked when we entered…I might have to find the key then. Maybe everyone else is exploring? I will just have to look for them.' He thought and decided to investigate down the left hallway to see if there was anything in the area.

Walking over to a door to the right, the Japanese man tried to turn it, only to find that door was locked too.

'Looks like they key wouldn't be in that room.'

Japan sighed and continued following the hallway and turning the corner, only to freeze and see a strange grey creature walk inside the room at the end of the hall.

"What was that? It must have been my imagination….." He said slowly walking over to the door and trying to open.

"Strange, it's locked….I will have to keep looking then." He said, turning away and walking into the door to the left.

"Might as well look around here then." He said, opening the cupboards in the bathroom, looking for a key of some sort.

"Not here….I think I will check upstairs then."

Japan walked out the bathroom, his eyes slowly drifting to the door he saw the creature walk into.

"Stop being ridiculous, it was just your imagination, there are no ghost's here." He said to himself, walking back to where the stairs where, adjusting his white jacket, so it was straight enough for him.

Japan walked up the stairs and looked around, to his right there was a door and to his left there was another hallway leading to more of the house.

The Japanese man walked to the left and tried the door on his right.

"This one is actually open…." He mumbled walking in and looking around.

"…what is this doing here?"

Walking over to the bed, Japan picked up a whip that belonged to Germany.

"I hope he didn't do anything to Italy in this." He mumbled, shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head and walked out of the room.

Japan walked over to the room across only to find it locked. Sighing in slight annoyance Japan followed the hall near the stairs and turned to his right, and found this next locked door.

"Honestly this is getting old." He said walking over to the other two rooms, finding a locked one to his left and another opened one on his right. Walking in, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but felt a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"Why do I feel sad while entering that room?" Japan said to himself as he walked out, and decided to take a look at the final door of the second floor.

"It's most likely locked, but anyway it's worth a try…." He said grabbing the door handle and to his surprise it was opened.

Walking and freezing when he heard something coming from behind a piece of cloth. Taking a deep breath, Japan walked over and placed his hands on the curtain and pulled it open.

"Germany!?"

"….."

"Germany, are you okay?"

"…"

"I will go and find some water for you, maybe that will calm you down." Japan said, closing the curtain on the shaking German and leaving the room.

"I guess I will go to the kitchen…." He said walking downstairs and walking the long corridor towards the kitchen, keeping his eyes open for anything strange.

"It looks like this tap is broken…maybe if I look around some more, I will find some water." The Japanese man said, taking a cup and walking around to find more water. Walking past the stairs he walked over to where the bathroom was.

'Maybe there is some water in here?' He thought walking in and going straight to the sink.

"Please work." He mumbled turning the tap and smiling to himself when the clear liquid fell into the cup.

"I hope this is water….." He said carefully turning around and walking back to Germany, careful not to spill a lot of the water onto the floor.

"Germany, I brought you some water, hopefully this will calm you down." Japan said moving the curtain and gave Germany the cup. The German drank the water quickly, clearing his throat.

"Japan…..are you sure that was water?"

"It's clear, so I believe so. But are you okay now?"

"Yes, I-I'm sorry for breaking down like that, but there was this s-strange creature and we tried the front door, but nothing happened, so we ran upstairs. But we all got separated…I-I'm sorry, but I just need a few more moments to calm down completely."

"I understand, just stay back and I will look for Prussia and Italy." Japan said giving the German a reassuring pat on the back.

"Okay, but here take this. I found it in the closet, I don't think it's the key for outside though, you might have to look around first, but I am trusting you to find my brother and Italy okay?" He said before going back into the closet.

"Don't worry, I will find them." Japan said leaving and looking at the key that Germany had gave him. He saw some small words engraved on the bottom, looking closely he saw _'Library' _written on it.

"Where is the library?" He mumbled, walking down stairs and trying the long corridor to his right, only for the key not to fit.

"Maybe it's the locked door near the kitchen?"

The Japanese man walked over and placed the key in the hole, giving it a small turn, smiling when he heard the click of the door. Opening the door slowly and holding his Tachi close to him and walking inside.

"There seems to be no one here. Maybe the books on the she…..Is this a rice ball?" Japan said picking up the ball, only to hear the door slam open and shut. Pulling his Tachi out, he waited for the intruder to walk further into the room.

Only to freeze completely when seeing it was the grey monster.

********_A/N: I apologise for my fight scenes, I can't write them properly so they won't be the best :/*******_**

'What is this thing?' He thought as the monster ran towards him, claws on its hands stuck out as the creature swung its hand towards him. Japan dodged quickly and focused his energy and using his skill to bring forth an attack towards the monster and running towards the door.

"Where is the key!?"

Realising the door was locked, Japan felt around in his pockets, only to find no source of a key at all.

"I must have dropped it when that creature attacked me." He said running around the corner, only to be met with a giant hand pushing him against the wall. Japan felt a wave of pain go from his head to his feet.

'There it is, along with another key closer to it….I just have to get out of this things grasp.'

Focusing a lot more of his power, Japan used his dismissal technique, to push the thing away, grabbing both of the keys and dodging the huge claws that tried to flatten him and ran out of the library. Catching his breath as he locked that thing in the library.

"I need to focus on finding Italy and Prussia now, maybe there will be something on the fourth floor?"


End file.
